


Editing

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Correspondence, Epistolary, Gen, season: b6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn does her homework.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Editing

**Editing**

> **Write about the last time you were worried, or scared.**
> 
> _The last time I was worried or scared was a week ago, when my sister went insane, tied me up in the basement of our house, and tried to feed me to a slime monster._

  
Dawn contemplates this sentence, carefully. Then she crosses it out, and writes:

> _The last time I was worried or scared was when a guy at the mall was walking behind me, and I thought he might have a knife, or something.  
> But, luckily, he didn't._
> 
> **Write about the last time you were "stressed out", or under pressure.**
> 
> _Again - the basement. Big slimy things trying to kill you is really stressful._

  
This also gets crossed out.

> _Three months ago, when we had a history test, and I didn't know if I'd studied hard enough._
> 
> **Think about the members of your family.  
> Write down three adjectives to describe each member of your family.**
> 
> _Mom:  
> loving  
> cheerful  
> deceased_
> 
> _Dad:  
> away  
> absent  
> invisible_
> 
> _Buffy:  
> strong  
> brave  
> occasionally insane and psychotic_
> 
> _Willow:  
> smart  
> magicaholic  
> thoughtful_
> 
> _Tara:  
> also thoughtful  
> comforting  
> missed_
> 
> **In ten words, describe your life's ambition.**
> 
> _To survive Sunnydale, get a fun job, and fight evil._

  
Dawn frowns, and then replaces "survive Sunnydale" with "finish high-school", and "fight evil" with "marry someone".

> **In one sentence, describe your greatest achievement.**
> 
> _Not destroying the world in a cataclysmic burst of energy when the evil Hellgod who had kidnapped me used my blood to open a portal to go home to hell._
> 
> _Or, alternatively, winning the MiniMusic! performance at my grade school when I was eight, by singing 'Tomorrow' - probably very badly._
> 
> **What is your greatest hope?**
> 
> _That Tara and Willow will_

  
This is crossed out.

> _That I'll get to travel the world, after high-school._
> 
> **What is your greatest fear?**

  
Dawn pauses, staring at the page. And then she slowly writes:

> _Fading away._
> 
> **Describe the best thing that happened to you this week.**
> 
> _Getting rescued from the slime monster would be pretty high up the list…_
> 
> **Describe the worst thing that happened to you this week.**
> 
> _When my sister went crazy._

  
She thinks, and then adds:

> _When my sister was in this weird universe where she was crazy, and I didn't exist._
> 
> _When my sister thought she'd just been imagining me._
> 
> _When I started wondering if she'd just been imagining me._
> 
> _After all, she was \- once._
> 
> **Describe the funniest thing that happened to you this week.**
> 
> _Why?_
> 
> **Describe the most exciting thing that happened to you this week.**
> 
> _Basement. Slime monster. Duh._
> 
> **Describe the most interesting thing that happened to you this week.**
> 
> _Definitely not doing this homework assignment._
> 
> **In three sentences, describe one of your favourite hobbies.**
> 
> _Making papier-mache models of vampires.  
> It's really fun.  
> And also interesting._
> 
> **Describe one of your phobias.**
> 
> _Slime monsters?_
> 
> **Describe something you're looking forward to.**
> 
> _Going shopping with Buffy this weekend, to make up for the tried-to-kill-me-with-a-slime-monster thing._
> 
> **Describe something you're not looking forward to.**
> 
> _Rewriting most of this assignment so that I don't get sent to the school counsellor every week for the rest of my life._
> 
> **Write down a question.**
> 
> _What color is the sky?_
> 
> **Write down a rhetorical question.**
> 
> _Is this homework assignment really dumb?_
> 
> **Write down a hypothetical question.**
> 
> _If five monkeys were set loose in a movie theater, which one would bite the most people before being recaptured?_
> 
> **Write down an interrogative question.**
> 
> _Are you responsible for seven vicious axe murders in Manhattan?_
> 
> **Write down a philosophical question.**
> 
> _If Buffy forgot who I was, would I still be me?_
> 
> **Now, answer each of the five question you wrote down.**
> 
> _1) Blue  
> 2) It doesn't need to be answered - it's rhetorical.  
> 3) The one with the fluffiest tail.  
> 4) No. I have never axe murdered anyone.  
> 5)_

  
Dawn pauses again.

And then she picks up her pen, and writes:

> _Yes._


End file.
